Always with you
by Nytess
Summary: Minerva had left the land of Fiore to the land of Enca for personal reasons. She is also a single parent for her daughter, Cinder. Why did Minerva leave Fiore? Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

_Minerva was standing in front of a large body mirror looking at her reflection. She was wearing a beautiful snow white wedding dress that had a long frilly train. She wore a head piece and in her hands were a bundle of white roses._

"_I'm nervous."_

_Erza, who was one of the bride maids smiled at her._

"_Don't worry, this is your big day, I'm sure you'll be perfect. You look so adorable in this dress."_

_Minerva looked at Erza with a nervous smile._

"_Um Erza...?"_

"_Yes Minerva?"_

_Minerva looked at her._

"_When Natsu and I have a child, will you be their fairy godmother?"_

_Erza glomped Minerva, hugging her close._

"_Of course, anything for you two."_

"_Thank you."_

_Just then Mira and Yukino came into the room. Just like before Minerva got glomped by Mirajane while Erza and Yukino giggled. Minerva was soon released when Yukino told them that the wedding was about to start. Minerva had the veil to cover her face and looked at Erza who smiled at her._

"_Are you ready, Minerva?"_

"_Yes." _

_All four of them left the room._

_After Minerva and Natsu have said their vows to each other, exchanged rings, and kissed there was a loud ringing that was very static. The lights were were acting weird to the point that there was no telling if any of them would blow. Just then everyone saw a very tall, faceless man wearing a black suit standing in the doorway._

_Everyone became frightened then the man spoke in a dark ruling voice._

"_The day has been set, when your child comes it will be your end!"_

_Natsu held Minerva close to him as if he was protecting her. He glared at the tall man who then left leaving the wedding. The lights had went back to normal and everything was quiet and people were mumbling but that didn't stop the wedding day._

_Later on that day Natsu held Minerva close to him and rested his head on her shoulder._

"_We're going to be alright, no matter what."_

_Minerva nodded then they both kissed each other._

_**Dream end**_

Minerva woke up and sat up on her bed.

"In the end, we had our daughter but Natsu was killed shortly after she was born."

Minerva clenched her fists on the blanket as tears were streaming down her cheek.

"Natsu..."

Just then Minerva heard her door open and looked up to see her daughter, Cinder poking her head into the room.

"Mommy?"

Minerva looked at her daughter.

"Yes Cinder?"

Cinder came into the room and had her head lowered.

"I...had a bad dream. May I sleep with you?"

Minerva looked at her daughter and patted the other side of the bed. Her daughter came to her and climbed into the bed. She snuggled up to her mother and Minerva held her close as she laid down.

"It's okay baby, Mommy's here."

Minerva kissed her daughter on the cheek then her daughter was fast asleep. Minerva looked at her daughter.

Cinder looked just like her but she had Natsu's eyes instead of hers and Cinder was 9 years old. Thanks to who her birth parents were it was very easy to tell how she would act. She was a very respectful child who had a similar speech like her mother but she also had a catch phrase like her father did. There were times that Cinder would say she was fired up and that was only if she got really excited about something but no one knew for certain if the young girl was a dragon slayer they assumed not because she never showed signs of motion sickness.

Minerva inwardly sighed as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

'I wish you were here Natsu, our daughter is just like you.'

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope that this was a good introduction for this story. There aren't that many FT x Slender but I'm only adding one character from Slender in this fanfic but other than that it is an all FT fanfic! I hope you enjoy, See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and Minerva was in the office of her home doing paperwork. She was wondering what was going on back in the guild. She hadn't been there in so long, for 4 years. She looked over at her daughter who was reading a book about dragon slayer magic but Minerva just assumed that Cinder wanted to know what it was so that just in case if she ever had to fight one she would know what to do to defend herself.

Minerva looked away back to her work then she felt her daughter come to her.

"Mommy?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Yes Cinder?"

"What kind of wizard was Daddy?"

Minerva looked away.

"He was a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"What was his name?"

"Natsu..."

Cinder glanced down only to see that her mother's hands were trembling then she looked back up.

"Mommy is something wrong?"

Minerva realizing she was trembling relaxed.

"Nothing's wrong."

Cinder knew that something was wrong so then she left out of the room. Minerva on the other hand had watched her daughter leave out of the room then she went back to work.

"Natsu...what would you do if this was other way around?"

Minerva stopped working then left out of the room to check on Cinder. It didn't take long for Minerva to find Cinder playing in her room with her toy dragons. She had a full collection of them since she didn't care for dolls, Minerva just assumed that because of who her father was that Cinder wasn't going to be a girly girl, which in case Minerva mentally thanked Mavis.

Cinder was in her room playing with her toy dragons that her mother had gotten her since that seemed to be the only thing she enjoyed playing with.

As she was playing with them she grabbed three dragons a red one, a blue one and a purple one. She picked up the red one and with a playful male voice she spoke.

"This is our family time, where should we go for another adventure?"

Cinder picked up the the blue one and used a womanly voice for it.

"I do want to leave to a different place but I'm not sure where, what about you daughter?"

Cinder picked up the purple dragon and used a kid's voice.

"Let's go to the land of Enca."

All three toy dragons were picked up and pretended to fly somewhere else, as if going to another place.

Minerva, who was still in the hallway just looked at the three dragons as they were played with showing a family. Minerva silently left to her room and laid on her bed.

"Natsu...I don't know what to do..."

It wasn't too long before Minerva silently cried herself to sleep.

**With Cinder**

Cinder had a feeling that she was being watched but when she looked behind her she saw that no one was watching her. She then looked back at the map that she had open.

"Let's start our family adventure tomorrow."

Cinder saw what time it was and was in shock it was almost 10:00 p.m. She then wondered how come her mother hadn't checked in on her but not trying to get into trouble Cinder silently got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**(Dream)**

Cinder was in the open fields playing by herself but then she stopped when she heard a male voice behind her.

"Hey Cinder!"

Cinder blinked and looked behind her to see a man with spiky pink hair coming to her.

"Um hello mister, um how do you know my name?"

To her surprise the man picked her up smiling at her.

"Look you at you, you're all cute and grown up. You look just like your mother!"

Cinder's eyes widened.

"Are you my..."

The man's smiled became bigger.

"That's right! I'm Natsu, your father!"

When Cinder heard those words she wanted to cry then Natsu hugged her tightly to him.

"Daddy..."

"It's okay. I'm here."

"I wish this wasn't a dream, I really want to see you."

"I'm sorry that you and your mother have to live on without me. I know what it's like to not have a father."

"I want to ask Mommy about you but every time I do she would start shaking."

Natsu rubbed her head.

"Don't worry. It's just that your mother is still shaken up about what happened when we got married."

Cinder looked at him.

"What happened?"

"I will tell you but not right now."

Cinder nodded then looked at him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and Mommy meet?"

Natsu has a smirk on his face to hide his embarrassment.

"It's a long story but I'm certain your mother will tell you since she was the main reason that we started dating."

"You say it like it was a bad thing."

"Well lucky for you, your mother is a total different person."

"She is?"

Natsu smiled at her.

"Yes, she changed her ways for you."

**(Dream end)**

Cinder woke up but it was still dark so then she went to her mother's room to find her mother sleeping. Without making a sound Cinder climbed into the bed and snuggled up to her mother who wrapped her arms around her as she slept.

The next morning Minerva got up and smiled when she saw her daughter sleeping in her bed with her. Minerva stroked her daughter's cheek and kissed her.

"Cinder, why don't we go on an adventure to Enca like your toy dragons went on, in fact we will live in Enca."

**An: Chapter 2 is done! Sorry it took my so long to update this chapter, I didn't know what to put but I hope that it was a good chapter for you all. See ya!**


End file.
